A Journey of a Lifetime
by cubone97
Summary: Join Hugo Weasley as he begins his life at Hogwarts, or in other words, "a journey of a lifetime."


Chapter 1: Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Hugo's POV

It was just yesterday night that I had completed packing my trunk. It honestly felt very relieving. I mean, you can only take so much of that stress on your shoulders when you feel like you've forgotten to pack something. I lost that gut feeling soon after I looked back at my bed, where my fully packed trunk sat with my owl's cage just beside it. Fortunately, that was yesterday night… the night before today… and today is where I would begin my first year at Hogwarts, or in Mum's words, "a journey of a lifetime."

Don't get me wrong, I am really excited about going. I just hear all about Hogwarts from the rest of my family, almost all the time. If the topic of conversations isn't about Quidditch, work, or family problems, then it's Hogwarts. It's not a bad thing really, well it's actually good, but I can only remember so many things that my huge family tells me about.

Fortunately, I'm not the only one suffering from all the stuff about how "Hogwarts will be the best." My cousin Lily is also beginning her first year along with me. We go way back. We're the best of friends, ever since we were able to walk and talk. Like who was her first person she talked to besides her parents- me. Who did she always ask for whenever there was a family party- me. Who was the cousin that put up with her lame humor and weird side- me. So you see what I'm trying to say here, we are like wand core tight.

Anyways, back to reality,

"Hugo!" my sister called to me as she and Mum started putting her trunk on a trolley, "Stop standing around and get your things on a trolley, otherwise we're going to be late."

Yup, that's her alright, my sister Rose. She's two years older than me and heading into her third year at Hogwarts. She's basically a replica of our Mum, only with auburn, thin and wavy hair. Not to mention she's also the top of her year, just like Mum.

"I'm going, I'm going," I replied, finally pleased to see it was all together. By now my trunk and Snapjack, (my owl) who was sitting quietly in its cage, sat on my trolley, thanks to Dad's help.

"We better get to the platform now that we're all done. I was hoping to see Harry and Ginny, along with James, Albus, and Lily before you two leave," I heard Mum say.

As we got to the brick wall I noticed that Mum turned to me, "Ok Hugo, after Rose goes, you follow. Just remember to make sure no muggles are-."

"Mum… I already know how to do this. I did it the last two years when Rose started her first year," I cut her off.

"Yes, and do you remember what it was like? You were holding onto my hand both times because you were too scared. Looked pretty solid to you, remember?"

I peered around her, ignoring her last comment and noticed Rose and Dad had already gone through the brick wall. Still looked pretty solid to me.

"May I go now?" I asked rather quickly.

"I'll be right behind you dear" Mum replied rather loudly.

I groaned as people looked over to us, catching what she had said. I quickly turned around and grabbed my trolley, and waited for those who looked to turn their backs so I could run through the wall. After a minute, I hesitantly ran with my eyes closed and then stopped a couple seconds later, after not crashing into any brick wall.

Then I opened my eyes to se a scarlet red train bellowing a whistle, signifying that there was five more minutes until it departs. The crowds were full of families of wizards and witches, purebloods and muggles. Not like I haven't seen this image before, so it wasn't really any big shocker, unless you were a muggleborn of course. But it was sort of a new feeling, one that you wouldn't forget for a long time.

After staring around for a minute or two, I felt something shove against my back, only to see that it was my Mum.

"Mum, why'd you do that?"

"Watch your tone Hugo," Mum said

"Well, after all the staring you do, how did you miss the sign next to you? Maybe you still need to hold Mummy's hand," I heard my sister reply rather sharply in a teasingly manner as she walked up to me, only earning myself more looks from random people in the crowds.

"I think he's fine Rose, just his first time," Dad said as he too walked over.

I inwardly thanked Dad as I turned to my left and saw the sign she was talking about. It read, _Please make sure that you give space for others to enter by moving along. _I bowed my head down slightly and murmured, so only Rose could hear, "Shut up…"

Most thankfully, people looked away from my entrance as we headed over to the scarlet train with my trolley.

I turned so that I was facing my dad and asked, "Hey Dad, when can we see Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and Lily?"

A short, but reassuring reply came back from him, "Very shortly, don't worry kiddo."

It was like it was on cue or something like that when he said "shortly." Soon enough, they saw a family a five walking over. Well, one was sprinting and it happened to be none other then my favorite cousin, Lily.

Before I know it, she barreled into me with a huge hug.

"Hugo!"

"Hey Lily, how are ya?"

"Great, you excited?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Is that a trick question or something?" I replied in return.

We continued talking for a little while until we heard the recognizable whistle from the train. It's now or never that I board the train. Confusingly enough, I didn't happen to see the rest of our huge family. I figured that I'll see them in the train.

Lily went to say goodbye to her parents, just as I had left to say goodbye to my own. I first walked up to my Mum and gave her a hug.

"Be sure to write to me," I said unexpectedly, the words somehow slipping out of my mouth. I mentally noted to kick myself for that one.

"Every day dear," she replied in that motherly-caring way.

"Mum, not everyday…"

We both smiled and with that, I turned to face Dad, and gave him a hug too.

"Now Hugo," he started, "I don't expect to receive daily letters from the teachers about your behavior, so try staying out of the trouble, and keep your cool." He ruffled my hair slightly.

I pulled on my silly grin and replied, "Got it Dad."

Lily and I grabbed our trunks and followed Rose and Albus onto the train. We poked our heads out the window as the train started moving and waved to our parents until they were out of sight.

I then turned to Lily, who faced me as well, and said, "Finally off to Hogwarts."


End file.
